Along Came a Spider
by cornholio4
Summary: AU where the Civil War doesn't happen. Suppose the Agents of SHIELD decided to investigate a masked person with spider powers being a hero in New York and where does this lead? What happens when they need to team up with this new hero? Looking for a beta.
1. Chapter 1

**I am using ideas from my Freshman year as a hero story. I decided to incorporate characters from the upcoming Spider-Man Homecoming movie based on descriptions from what they released. The premise is basically like an Agents of SHIELD episode but featuring Spidey and what if the Agents found him before Tony. Here in this AU the Civil War will not happen so Peter does not have to get involved (basically Steve decides to work with government officials more like having a liaison so the Accords does not happen). I still loved the Civil War movie but still I feel more comfortable writing an MCU fic that has to deal with the events of the Avengers breaking up in that movie. This takes place just after the mid season finale of season 3 so the team does not deal with Hive yet...**

 **6 months ago**

New York City and inside the Alchemax building there was a science demonstration and tour being held for the public. "On behalf of Mason Banks the founder and CEO of Alchemax, thank you ladies and gentleman for turning up to this demonstration." The guide said to the citizens as he motioned them to follow him to the labs. "Now I am sorry to say we have not got something as exciting as robotic armours to show you but we have on display subjects that will keep Alchemax busy until at least 2099." The guide said pausing for laughter but sighed when he only got a few giggles.

A brown haired boy was muttering the lyrics to Method Man's _Bulletproof Love_ while following the crowd. "Yeah Luke Cage is alright but he never stopped evil robots." The boy heard a voice and turned and sighed when he saw that it was a boy his age. "Hey Parker, so Leeds is not with you here?" the new boy asked the boy who was named Peter Parker.

"No Ned decided to stay at home, he does not take Alchemax seriously but I thought it would be cool to see what Alchemax has to offer. Still nice to see another classmate Flash." Peter told the boy who was known as Flash Thompson. The man stopped in front of a door marked " **CROSS SPECIES GENETICS** ".

"Here we do research in the possibility of cross human genetics with that of animals, it is in the experimental stage of course..." the guide said as unknown to everyone there was a small hole in the window on top of the door. Out came a spider which walked along the wall. The guide after finishing his explanation told them to follow him again as he walked past. As Peter walked past the door the spider then jumped to his hand and then bit him...

 **PRESENT DAY**

In the Playground which had been serving as the secret headquarters of SHIELD since its rebirth, director Phil Coulson and Melina May had gathered agents Mack, Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell, Lance Hunter, Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons to his office. "Now I have gathered you here because May and I have found reports of a possible Inhuman, now here is the interesting thing about this one..." Coulson told them which piqued their interest. "It seems that this one seemed to have gotten used to his powers on his own and the Avengers must have inspired him to put his own costume together." Coulson told them which all amazed them.

"There have been sightings of this guy for six months but with everything else and all the other Inhumans plus HYDRA we have not had the time to try and track this one down, here are videos that have been posted online since then." May told them as the screen showed them videos of someone in a red mask goggles, a red and blue homemade suit with a black spider on it. A video showed him sling away using some sort of web and trip over a guy who was trying to get into a car. One showed him leap in front of a car which was about to collide into a bus and then leap away which had their jaws open.

"... That is amazing, the suit is pretty pathetic but the strength and agility of this guy plus whatever this web is..." Jemma said looking like she was lost for words along with Fitz.

"Well what does this guy call himself, Captain Spider, the Human Spider or the Arachnid?" Hunter questioned but Bobbi just gave him a look. "Look I know his powers look cool but from his suit I doubt he picked himself a good name." Hunter told her sternly.

"This is just what we need, showing the world that they do not have to fear the Inhumans. That with time we can all do good like the Avengers. I wonder why more awakened Inhumans did not think of trying to play superhero themselves." Daisy said out loud reminded of when she first met Mike Peterson.

"Well Jiaying was not fond of the Avengers, thought she brought too much attention to us Inhumans." Lincoln told them. "Some of us did think about using our powers more openly in the public but we all decided it would be best to stay hidden but of course that is out of the book." Lincoln told everyone again.

"Well we should see if we can track this new superhero down, whoever he is. Sightings have been found in Queens and Manhattan, New York. Daisy, I want to send you and Lincoln to search New York and question certain people who reported sightings of this guy. Hunter and Bobbi will act as backup." Coulson told them who nodded but stopped them from going. "But be careful, should you reveal your powers without gaining his trust first, and then the guy might get the idea that you are villains." Coulson warned them and they nodded in understanding. May then gave them details of people who reported sightings of this new guy...

 **Next chapter we see more of Peter as well as his life at school plus the Agents beginning their investigation. I have a rough idea of villains but if anyone has any ideas then I am welcomed to hear them. Plus I hope to make the chapters longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**On the advice of** **LightningSkye14,** I **am now looking for a beta.**

It was the afternoon and the end of the school day for Midtown School of Science & Technology; among the students walking out to the campus was Peter and his best friend Ned Leeds, who were both looking at their graded tests that were given back to them that day. "A perfect score Pete, I think you and Flash were the only ones to get a perfect score on that test." Ned said looking over Peter's shoulder and then looked to his own test paper. "Not quite for me though." Ned said looking at his 85% test result.

Ned then pointed to a pretty looking girl and nudged Peter, "there is your chance now Pete and please Pete try and not make a fool of yourself again. There is only so much times you can make a fool of yourself trying to ask Liz Allan out before she stops talking to you..." Ned told Peter sternly only to glare at him. Ned then nudged him again and Peter then walked to the girl who was his crush.

"A B-, still I don't think my folks will be too bummed..." the girl named Liz Allan told other girls in her class who was point to behind her were Peter walked up to her. "Oh Peter Parker, isn't it?" Liz asked and Peter gave a slight nod and a bit anxious. "Is there anything you want to talk about or will you mutter things and run away again?" Liz asked lightly and Peter gave a slight laugh.

"Listen... I saved up my allowance that my Aunt May gives me to... well I believe I have enough for the movies for two with snacks included so..." Peter said trying to find his words to muttering from the girls around them. "So what I am saying is..." Peter told her before Liz stopped him.

"I will tell you what, if I check my schedule for this weekend I think you can join me and a couple of friends to the movies and it will be on me, how does that sound?" Liz asked and Peter nodded anxiously. "Okay, I will see you around..." Liz told him before walking away with the girls. The girls were beginning asking questions to Liz about why they agreed to pity the Parker boy.

Peter sighed as another girl walked up to him, "Well I think it was mostly out of pity and you will have some of her friends but at least you have something resembling a date with Liz Allan, Peter." The girl told Peter with a laugh and he just groaned. Ned then walked up to them waving and Michelle then said hi to Ned.

"Well I have been helping him out Michelle." Ned told the girl who was named Michelle but then stopped as he looked at something. "Hey that's my dad there." Ned said pointing to his dad on a sidewalk nearby where his dad was talking to Bobbi and Lincoln. They were wondering who it was that was talking to Ned's father...

*ACAS*

While this was happening Daisy and Hunter were walking through an apartment, "I never thought I would have to come to him again..." Daisy muttered as they entered through a room door which took them to a room where a man was seated on the computer and there was a poster of the Rising Tide on the wall. "Gary, Gary Derron." Daisy told the man who jumped before seeing them.

"Skye, I never thought I would actually see you again since you jumped ship to SHIELD, I heard rumours that you were involved in why no one has heard from Miles. Plus some other members said you asked for their help with deciphering some writings and Micro said you wanted help with finding murder victims." Gary told Daisy in a disapproving tone. "So this is one of your SHIELD buddies, I thought you would have gone back to us once everyone found out they were basically ran by a Nazi splinter organisation." Gary told them to which Daisy grew frustrated.

"They infiltrated us and SHIELD was full of good people and still are, we have been rebuilding SHIELD from the ground up. This is Hunter and I go by Daisy now Gary." Daisy told him sternly to which he just shrugged. "Anyway, we need your help with something. We want to talk to you about this video you posted..." Daisy said showing him one of the videos of the masked man.

"...yes someone like the Avengers or that ant guy who fought the Falcon at the Avengers Facility. I saw him catching someone falling from a window, put him down and he was already slinging away by the time I got my phone out so that was all that I could film..." Gary told the two before walking up to them. "The government will probably cover it up like how lots more people with powers are showing up, the government saying they are alien terrorists but refusing to give us details. The Rising Tide, the Watchdogs and other groups all want answers Daisy and you can come back with us and we can expose it all." Gary told them and Daisy gave Hunter a look showing that it was time for them to leave.

"Well thank you Gary for your information and we will be going now." Hunter told him as they then left before Gary could stop them. "Your friend seemed nice." Hunter told Daisy who just glared at him.

"Well I guess you don't want to hear about the old SHIELD containment cell here in New York that I got information about before it was taken by someone else..." Garry yelled to them and they both paused before facing Gary again. Daisy then went up to Gary and gave him a stern look that said 'talk' and he just gulped.

*ACAS*

At the moment Lincoln and Bobbi had found the man for them to question about this new so called 'superhero'. "Excuse me Mr Leeds." Bobbi told Mr Leeds as they stopped him and showed them their undercover badges. "We are with a national agency and we want to ask you some questions." Bobbi told him and Mr Leeds looked a bit worried.

"Don't worry, you are not in trouble but we want to question you about this individual." Lincoln told him showing him on a phone a video taken of the man but paused with the close up of his mask and goggles. "We understand you witnessed and reported a sighting of this individual, can you please describe it for us." Lincoln asked and Mr Leeds took a deep breath.

"Well... I guess I can explain it, it happened less than a month ago but I still remember it. I was driving back home from work when there was a problem with my engine, I went out to see what was wrong when I heard sounds coming from a local alley. I saw some men mugging a man about wanting some information or something I can't remember. I shouted for the police and they looked at me, but then I saw him jumping into the alleyway out of thin air seemingly." Mr Leeds told them and this caused Lincoln and Bobbi to share a look.

"I know his suit was nothing special, like someone stitched together a suit for a party but he was... sensational ...amazing... spectacular..." Mr Leeds told them causing more shock from the two SHIELD agents. "These men were big and tough looking and the guy did not look like he could fight for his size but you should have seen him, he dodged every one of their attacks as if he knew they were going to happen and he knocked them all out as if they were dominos, he then just web slinged away as the police came. I guessed he just wanted to be a friendly neighbourhood hero." Mr Leeds told them.

"Well thank you for that." Lincoln told him and he left with Bobbi, "I don't believe it, in Afterlife even the quickest learners once underwent Terrigenesis took some time to fully master their powers. This guy done so enough to put together his own costume and play hero, especially since he done so without any training." Lincoln whispered to Bobbi amazed and not sure what to think.

"Well let's keep at it and if we don't find any other clue, let's report to Coulson." Bobbi told Lincoln and they then walked away. while this was happening Mr Leeds went over to the school area and picked up his son Ned who was watching with Peter and Michelle.

"Hmm, some guys in suits after that masked man from the internet, it's cool that Queens might have its own superhero. Like that Daredevil in New York, Luke Cage in Harlem or that Hooded Hero who appeared a few years back but disappeared. What do you think Peter?" Michelle asked Peter but looked concerned when she saw what his face was like. "Is something the wrong Peter?" Michelle asked concerned and Peter just gave her a smile and said he needed to get home.

As he ran home Peter thought to himself:

" _Guys in a national agency are after me?_ "

 **Gary is an OC as I could not find another hacker in the Marvel Universe for Daisy and Hunter to come across.**


End file.
